


Beautiful Stranger

by itsmyperkynipples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyperkynipples/pseuds/itsmyperkynipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You keep running into a handsome stranger, when he asks you to dinner, you get to know each other a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Stranger

It was your best friends 25th birthday. That was why you were here, at this overcrowded, too loud dive bar. The summer heat had drawn out all the rowdy college students in a 100 mile radius, and it seems that they had collectively decided that this was the place to be. Drunken games of pool, couples dirty dancing on a sticky dance floor and a 20 minute bathroom line, this was far from your comfort zone. If it wasn't Lily's birthday, you'd be curled up on your couch with a good book and a big cup of coffee.

You finally managed to catch the eye of the bartender to order two fruity cocktails. With glasses in hand you turned toward where you left Lily, only to see her getting friendly with a handsome man. So you stood at a tall table, sipping on one of the cocktails, planning how to make an unnoticed escape. After a few big sips you were ready to make a run for it when someone gave your ass a sharp, hot slap. You turned quickly, ready to give this asshole a piece of your mind.

"What the fuck do you think you're..." But the rest of your thought escaped you as you met the most enthralling, hazel eyes of a beautiful stranger. You saw a wide grin quickly fade into shock and embarrassment.

"Oh... sorry... shit, I'm so sorry, I... I thought you were a friend of mine. This... this is so embarrassing... I would never... shit, I've made myself look like a douchebag... Can I buy you a drink? As an apology?"

You were lost in his eyes, the flustered look on his face making him even cuter. It took you a second to register what he said.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it, really. I was about to leave."

"Will you let me walk you to your car, at least?"

"Umm... ok then, sure." You nodded, "But you really don't have to."

"I'd be a jerk if I didnt." He gives you a warm smile, and your heart was beating out of your chest as he escorted you to your car. He apologized another time before your car pulled away from the curb.

As his reflection disappears from your mirror, you realize you never learnt his name.

~~

Your alarm serenaded you from a restful slumber with a soft piano melody and you dragged yourself into the shower.

After making yourself presentable, you walked the two blocks to your nearest cafe. The sun was shining down on you, warming your skin and a chorus of red robin songs fill the air. What a wonderful summer morning.

When you arrived you ordered your usual and waited off to the side with a group of other people.

"Two cappuccinos for Sam!" The barista calls, and a familiar, tall, hazel-eyed man walks up. As he turns to leave, your eyes meet and he whispers a quick "hello" before he walks over to a table where another man was sitting. 

After grabbing your coffee, you walked by his table, flashing a smile and giving a little wave. If you didn't need to get to work you may have spoken to him, flirted even. But you were going to be late if you stopped. 

You shook thoughts of those beautiful eyes, of Sam, out of your head as you walked in to work.

~~

The book shop you worked at was a small, dimly lit place. Hundreds of books were shelved along with walls, covering every inch of space. There was a little bit of everything here, from leather-bound classics, to first edition hardbacks, and of course there were run-of-the-mill popular books. Although the ones that sparked your attention from day one were a collection of mythology books. They were possibly the oldest books you had ever seen. Thick and heavy, the spines were cracked and falling apart, the pages were tinted brown over the years. You had slowly read through each one when the store was quiet. The ancient cultures described, the mythical creatures, the symbols, all fascinated you.

After a dozen customers through the morning it was silent and you began sorting through a box of new arrivals. As you were putting a pile of old hardbacks in their places, you heard the door chime. Turning to greet the new customer, you find yourself face to face with none other than Sam.

"I seem to be running into you wherever I go." He smiles softly. "After everything last night I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Sam."

"Hi, Sam. I'm Y/n." You blushed as he brushed a stray hair out of your face.

"It's nice to put a name to this beautiful face. Y/n, could you help me out? I'm looking for an ancient mythology book, I was told I might find some here."

You lead him to the back corner of the store and showed him the small collection of old books. He quickly found the one he was looking for and and handed you cash. He turned to leave and just as you went back to the box of books, he turned back and approached you again.

"I know I didn't make a great first impression," Sam mutters, fiddling with the cover of the book, "but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" 

"I'd love that, Sam." He grabbed a pen from his pocket and scrawled his number on your hand.

"Text me your address, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Perfect."

The few hours of work remaining were the longest hours of your life.

~~

As soon as you got out of the shower you pulled on a sexy set of lingerie, your favorite black dress and a pair of plain black heels. You kept your hair and makeup simple.

Before you knew it, there was a quiet knock on the door. 

"Well don't you scrub up nice?" You greeted with a cheeky grin. Sam looked at you with adoration. 

"You... wow, you're beautiful." He took your hand and planted a soft kiss in the centre.

"Let's go, I'm starving!" Sam kept hold of your hand and lead you too his car.

~~

The restaurant was half empty, soft romantic music and candlelit tables gave a wonderful ambience. Conversation flowed easily between the two of you, and you soon felt right at home with him. Your foot brushed his under the table as you finished your meal. Sam's large hand encased yours across the table and he looked deep into your eyes. The contact sent sparks to your core.

"How about we get out of here?" You whisper, leaning across the table, your hand still in his.

Two minutes later, you were leaning against Sam's car, his hands resting on your hips as you were exchanging your first kiss. The last thing you wanted was to stop, but your core ached for attention. You pulled away slowly, both of you breathing heavily.

He pulled you into the car and set off back to your house. Resting your hand on his thigh, you began inching up his leg, toying with the waistband of his pants. When you popped the button, his hands tightened on the wheel and the fabric of his pants showed his arousal. You lowered the zipper, released his enormous, pulsing member and began stroking him at a teasingly slow pace.

Sam held back a moan as one hand reached behind you and grabbed your ass. His enthusiasm only spurred you on, and you quickly unbuckled your seat belt and licked a long swipe up his cock. He couldn't hold back the growl that tore from his throat, as your lips wrapped around his head and proceeded lower with every bob. Sam's long fingers tangled in your hair as he concentrated on the road ahead of him.

"Oh fuck! Y/n... God yes!" He moaned aloud. He was rounding the corner nearest to your house when you pulled away with a pop and returned him to his pants.

"Would you like to come inside, Sam?" You asked with a cheeky grin. He pulled you closer and captured your bottom with his teeth.

"You're such a naughty girl. I would give anything to come inside. Lead the way." He murmured against your lips.

~~

The moment you reach the bedroom you push Sam against the closed door and continue what you started in the car, skipping niceties and taking his throbbing cock deep in your throat. He holds your hair back with one hand and the other hand holds yours, entwining your fingers with his. The intimacy of that act sends more fire to your loins, and you increase your pace, gently cupping his balls.

"Oh, Y/n... baby slow down or I'll..." You swallow around him and softly squeeze his balls, just enough to have him shooting hot ropes of come down your throat. His knees go weak, but the lust in his eyes grows. Sam pulls you to your feet and kisses you fiercely, his tongue exploring your mouth.

He picks you up and drops you onto the bed. Your heels are removed and thrown to one side and Sam runs his hands from your ankles to your hips, pushing your dress up and gripping the top of your panties. Riiiiip.

"Hey! Those were my favorites!" You pout.

"I'll buy you more." He growls before plunging his tongue between your wet folds, seeking out your most sensitive spots. His lips capture you clit and he sucks it into his mouth, alternating between flicks with the top of his tongue and light nibbles with his teeth. Spreading your legs further apart, Sam slowly slides in one, then two long fingers, crooking them to massage your g-spot. A pressure began building deep inside and you couldn't stop the animalistic moans that came from your mouth.

Sam focuses all of his attention on your pleasure. His fingers work tirelessly at your sweet spot as his mouth takes long sucks and licks to your swollen, sensitive clit. Your walls start fluttering around his fingers. He knows you are about to explode. A third finger slips in and in one thrust your body tenses, in two your vision goes white, in three you are screaming, coming harder than you have in your life.

"Holy shit, I wasn't expecting that." Sam chuckles, removing your dress and his remaining clothes.

"What?" You were concerned that you said something without realizing.

"You're a squirter, Y/n?" 

"I... I didn't... know." Sam starts kissing over your hips, up your ribs and up to your nipples, paying close attention to the left bud and then the right. He trails open mouthed kisses along your neck, pausing to suck a hickey into the soft skin. When he reaches your lips, he draws you into a passionate kiss. His cock rubs against your folds, not daring to enter, but just rubbing and teasing. You take this time to run your hands up his strong, toned arms, up and down his sculpted back and into his soft, silky hair. His kissing, biting and grinding against you had you bucking up at Sam, trying to get friction where you desperately needed it.

Adrenaline gave you the strength to flip Sam onto his back and slowly sink down on his proud cock. You both moaned at the long awaited sensation of finally uniting. With sweat-slicked bodies sliding together, you ground and rutted against him. Sam's hands on your thighs, then your hips, then gripping at your perfect ass, massaging with his finger tips, guiding you up and down on his cock. One hand moves from your ass to rub tight circles around your clit, only to have you coming again in seconds.

Your body is shaking as Sam lifts you off him.  
"Turn over, baby girl. Hands and knees." He whispers in your ear, his hand rubbing down your back. You turn and he mounts you from behind, the change in position giving a deeper sensation. He starts fucking into you, slow and gentle and patient. 

"Fuck me hard, Sam. Fuck me so hard I'll feel it for days." You moan. A primal roar ripped from Sam's throat as he begins pounding your pussy into next week. He bites at your neck and pulls at your nipples, his rhythm never going astray. You are so sensitive that you can feel every inch of his velvet skin on each thrust. He reaches around to rub your overworked clit, immediately blurring your vision and causing violent contracting.

"Jesus... Y/n, you're so tight, baby... I can't last." Sam's voice in your ear made you groan out.

"Come all over me, Sam. I want to feel it on my skin."

With that permission, Sam pulled out and rested his cock against your ass cheeks, his hot come spurting over your ass and on your back. God, there was something about the warmth of come on your cool skin that felt amazing.

He kissed your lips once more before cleaning you off with a conveniently close towel and held you close until you had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

~~

When you woke in the morning, there was no sign that Sam was ever in your bedroom. You didn't know what to expect the morning after, but you were hoping for something else.

You walked into your kitchen to make some coffee. Maybe it was all just an astoundingly vivid dream. Maybe you'd been thinking about those hazel eyes too much. Maybe...

Your phone buzzes and a text message pops up.

I'm sorry I had to leave in a hurry,  
but I'll visit you soon.  
I still owe you a pair of panties.  
x Sam


End file.
